Can't Be Saved
by TeamLouis
Summary: "Il ferma les yeux et pensa à Louis. Il pensait toujours à Louis, vraiment, mais la nuit était beaucoup plus effrayante. Il avait toujours peur de se réveiller et de savoir que Louis avait disparu" #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles, du célèbre boysband One Direction. Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif où le groupe n'existe pas. Si vous êtres hypersensible comme moi, je vous conseille de ne pas lire cette histoire, pour le bien de vos yeux.

**Note : l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

….

« -Devrions-nous faire cela ? demanda Louis à bout de souffle, à califourchon sur Harry, rompant leur chaud baiser.

-Non. Certainement pas, répondit Harry, attrapant ses lèvres pour un autre baiser.

-Harry, souffla Louis quand le plus jeune embrassa la peau bronzée de son cou.

-Je t'aime, Louis. Ca a toujours été toi. Depuis ce jour, quand on avait cinq ans et que tu m'avais demandé de jouer sur les balançoires avec toi, je suis tombé et je me suis ouvert le genou et tu l'as embrassé, tu as toujours fait ce qui était le meilleur pour moi, murmura Harry, faisant courir ses mains sur les hanches de Louis et la courbe de ses fesses. »

Louis ne put retenir un rire face à cette déclaration.

« -Tu as tout de suite cessé de pleurer, répondit-il calmement.

-C'est parce que tu m'avais déjà touché avec ton amour, le taquina Harry, souriant largement.

-J'ai peur, Harry, murmura Louis.

-Je sais, Lou. Moi aussi, dit honnêtement Harry, l'embrassant à nouveau.

-Je te veux. J'ai besoin de toi. Tout de toi, pria Louis, glissant ses doigts dans les boucles d'Harry.

-Mais tes parents…, essaya Harry, avant d'être coupé par les lèvres fines de Louis.

-Nous avons une demi-heure. C'est beaucoup, l'apaisa-t-il, enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Harry.

-Oui, d'accord, souffla Harry, tirant la chemise de Louis d'un mouvement rapide. »

Il examina la peau, soupirant profondément.

« -Louis…

-Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, marmonna Louis, posant sa main sur l'os de sa hanche, cachant les cicatrices hideuses.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu arrêterais, murmura doucement Harry, comme s'il avait peur de dire les mauvais mots.

-Je sais, dit Louis rapidement.

-Tu as pris tes pilules aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry doucement.

-Non. Je n'en ai pas besoin quand je suis avec toi. Tu es mon médicament de bonheur, souffla Louis.

-Mais…, commença Harry avant d'être coupé par le doigt de son amant contre ses lèvres.

-S'il te plait, Harry. Pas maintenant, plaida-t-il, ses yeux baignant d'anxiété.

-D'accord, Louis. D'accord, l'apaisa Harry, déposant un baiser juste au-dessus du cœur de Louis. »

Dieu, si jamais ce cœur cessait de battre, Harry ne serait plus en mesure de vivre.

« -Je t'aime, Harry, dit doucement Louis, passant le T-shirt de son amant par-dessus sa tête. »

Il regarda les deux oiseaux récemment encrés sur ses clavicules. Harry les avait fait la semaine d'avant, et lui avait dit que c'était le moyen de montrer son amour éternel pour lui. Les oiseaux représentaient la liberté et c'était exactement ce qu'ils recherchaient tous les deux.

Louis passa ses doigts sur la peau pâle, le papillon sur son ventre. Ils s'aimaient tellement qu'ils étaient prêt à encrer sur leur peau tout ce qui les liait. Louis ferma les yeux, et prit une profonde respiration, essayant de calmer son état submergé.

« -Reste avec moi, Louis, murmura Harry, embrassant la mâchoire mal rasée de son petit-ami. »

Louis ne répondit pas, ne put répondre, et cela effraya Harry plus que tout. Il laissa tomber cependant, ne voulant pas déranger à nouveau Louis.

Louis enleva le slim d'Harry avec des mains tremblantes et Harry l'aida à le retirer, avant d'enlever celui de son amant. Bientôt, ils furent complètement nus et Harry se pencha sur le côté, saisissant une petite bouteille de lubrifiant avant d'en faire glisser sur ses doigts rapidement.

« -Ca pourrait faire un peu mal, Lou, murmura Harry, conscient que cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas été ensemble dans ce sens. »

Louis hocha la tête, et ferma les yeux, laissant les doigts d'Harry tracer le contour de son entrée, avant de glisser dedans. Il gémit doucement, enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou d'Harry.

« -Est-ce que tu as mal ?

-Non, je vais bien, dit doucement Louis, ses ongles s'enfonçant les épaules d'Harry. »

Harry caressa la peau endommagée sur l'os de sa hanche aussi doucement que possible, évitant les brûlures et les coupures du mieux qu'il pouvait, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux en Louis, le faisant gémir.

« -Ca va ? demanda faiblement Harry, glissant doucement un troisième doigt. »

Louis mordit son cou pâle, laissant de petites marques rouges sur la peau laiteuse, et ne donna pas de réponse. La main libre d'Harry trouva son dos, frottant de larges cercles quand il retira ses doigts lentement, laissant Louis pleurnicher.

Les mains de Louis se trouvèrent emmêlées dans le désordre des cheveux d'Harry, les tirant doucement quand l'érection de son amant pressa contre son intimité légèrement tendue. Il gémit doucement, poussant ses hanches vers le bas, prenant son temps. Harry le regardait avec crainte, frottant toujours son dos, les lèvres gonflées et légèrement entrouvertes.

Louis descendit totalement, prenant une longue inspiration. Harry leva les yeux vers lui, se mordant les lèvres et mémorisant la chaleur serrée autour de lui, parce qu'il ne savait si cela se reproduirait.

Les mains de Louis se posèrent sur son torse, le tenant en équilibre quand il commença à bouger ses hanches de haut en bas, de manière lente et régulière.

« -Tu es beau, Lou. Tellement magnifique, murmura Harry, suçant des morsures d'amour sur le cou et les clavicules de son amant. Promets-moi que ce n'est pas notre dernière fois, dit-il faiblement, mordant la peau bronzée.

-Harry, s'il te plait, pas maintenant, gémit Louis, encerclant ses hanches.

-Non, Louis. Ne fais pas ça, grogna Harry, serrant plus durement la taille de son petit-ami.

-Je ne peux rien promettre. Je ne veux pas briser ces promesses, murmura Louis, ses ongles éraflant doucement le torse d'Harry.

-Putain, Louis, geignit Harry, plein de colère et de douleur, mais il savait mieux que personne qu'il ne fallait pas pousser les limites de Louis. »

Louis tint soudainement le visage d'Harry dans ses mains et l'embrassa violement. Harry sentit une goutte humide chuter sur sa joue et sa poitrine lui fit mal. Il ne voulait pas blesser Louis, mais il n'était pas le seul à souffrir.

Harry caressa doucement les hanches de Louis, murmurant un _je t'aime_ contre ses lèvres avant d'inverser les postions, le mettant en dessous de lui. Il attrapa son visage, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues rouges.

« -Hey, nous allons passer à travers cela, murmura Harry, poussant doucement ses hanches en Louis. »

Louis arqua légèrement son dos, ses lèvres se séparant un peu. Il saisit les larges épaules d'Harry quand les hanches de son amant allèrent plus vite, le gland caressant la prostate de Louis à chaque poussée. Louis se tortillait sous Harry, gémissant.

« -Ha… Harry, souffla Louis, mordant sa lèvre quand ses yeux se fermèrent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bébé ? Parle-moi, dit doucement Harry, se penchant et prenant un téton de Louis dans sa bouche. »

Louis gémit bruyamment, courbant ses doigts dans les boucles de son amant.

« -Je… ah, j'ai juste… Harry, haleta Louis, ses pensées obscurcies. »

Harry regarda Louis, un téton toujours dans la bouche, ses yeux verts foncés d'excitation. Il enroula ses longs doigts autour du membre de son ainé, le caressant au même rythme que ses poussées. Louis sanglota, jetant sa tête en arrière avant de venir sur son ventre et dans la main d'Harry. Le plus jeune le regarda attentivement, une poussée de trop, il gémit le nom de Louis dans sa gorge et se déversa à l'intérieur de lui. Doucement, il se retira et s'allongea à côté de Louis quand ils descendirent de leur orgasme.

Harry prit Louis dans ses bras, mais le plus âgé se dégagea et sortit du lit, se rhabillant.

« -Harry, commença Louis, mais son amant secoua la tête et le coupa.

-Je sais. Je dois partir, dit-il simplement, essayant de ne pas paraitre trop bouleversé.

-Tu sais à quel point je te veux ici, murmura Louis alors qu'il se rapprochait d'Harry. »

Harry glissa ses bras autour de la taille mince de Louis, déposant un baiser sur son front en sueur.

« -Je sais, bébé. Juste… Juste, tiens un peu plus longtemps. S'il te plait, Lou, dit Harry d'une voix rauque. »

Louis pressa son visage contre la poitrine d'Harry, respirant difficilement. Il ne dit rien. Harry ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de se calmer et d'arrêter les battements douloureux dans son torse.

« -Je t'aime, murmura Harry contre son oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi, Harry. Tellement, marmonna Louis contre sa poitrine. Mais tu dois partir avant que mes parents ne rentrent, paniqua-t-il. »

Harry se pencha, l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de se retirer de leur étreinte serrée.

« -Très bien. Mais sois à la fenêtre ce soir, d'accord ? demanda Harry avec espoir. »

Louis hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

« -Oui, j'y serais, le rassura Louis, pressant ses lèvres sur celles de son petit-ami rapidement. »

Harry sourit largement, hochant la tête.

….

Cette nuit-là, Harry s'assit devant sa fenêtre, regardant celle de Louis. Ils étaient voisins depuis l'âge de cinq ans et Harry avait été le petit nouveau. Dès lors, Louis et Harry avaient été amis, meilleurs amis, vraiment. Les fenêtres de leur chambre étaient l'une en face de l'autre, et ils étaient totalement indissociables. Leurs parents avaient trouvé cela tellement adorable.

Quand ils étaient devenus plus vieux, cependant, les sentiments avaient changé. Ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser à l'âge d'onze ans seulement. Ils avaient souvent parlé de combien ils s'appréciaient, et ils s'embrassaient, juste un petit baiser sur les lèvres dont Louis rougissait fortement par la suite. Ils finirent par sortir ensemble, en secret, quand ils atteignirent quinze ans, et ils furent la première fois de l'un et l'autre.

Quand ils l'avaient annoncé à leurs parents quelques mois plus auparavant, personne n'avait accepté leur relation. Harry se frotta le visage, se souvenant de cette horrible soirée.

_« -Maman, papa, Louis et moi… Nous sortons ensemble. Il est mon petit-ami. Nous sommes ensemble depuis plus d'un an maintenant et…_

_-Vous êtes quoi ? coupa brusquement son père. »_

_Louis tressaillit légèrement, alors Harry saisit son genou sous la table pour plus de réconfort._

_« -Oui, papa. Nous… Nous nous aimons vraiment, déclara Harry._

_-Non, vous ne pouvez pas, dit catégoriquement la mère de Louis._

_-Quoi ? demanda Louis tout d'un coup, alarmé._

_-Vous êtes tous les deux des garçons. Vous ne vous aimez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas. Ce n'est pas naturel, protesta la mère d'Harry._

_-Ce n'est pas naturel ? dit sèchement Harry._

_-Bien sûr, ce n'est pas naturel ! Combien de couples voyez-vous qui sont deux hommes ou deux femmes ? Ce n'est même pas légal de se marier ! cria le père de Louis._

_-Mais, papa, commença Louis avant d'être coupé._

_-Vous n'êtes plus autorisé à vous voir, dit durement le père d'Harry._

_-Quoi ?! cria Harry avec colère._

_-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. C'est mieux pour tout le monde. Vous avez tout les deux besoin d'être séparé et de trouver de jolies filles avec qui vous pourrez être. Je refuse de dire que mon fils est gay parce que c'est tout simplement inacceptable, dit froidement le père de Louis. »_

_Harry déglutit, regardant Louis. Son Louis. Brisé. Louis avait déjà souffert de dépression et d'anxiété l'année d'avant, en dépit de sa relation presque parfaite avec Harry. Il suivait une thérapie et prenait des médicaments, mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. Tant qu'il était avec Harry, cependant, il savait qu'il allait bien. Mais maintenant que l'on lui arrachait Harry, il avait le besoin soudain de sauter du haut de l'Empire State Building._

_« -Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, murmura Harry._

_-Regarde-nous, dit sèchement la mère d'Harry. »_

_Louis avait la nausée et le vertige et tout était flou et il avait juste besoin d'Harry, tout était Harry Harry Harry, et il semblait si loin. Il se leva brusquement, souhaitant atteindre aveuglément Harry, mais il fut incapable de le trouver. Sa respiration était saccadée et laborieuse, et il pouvait entendre Harry dire vaguement son prénom, mais il ne le voyait pas. Il clôt fermement ses yeux, voulant crier le prénom d'Harry, mais il sentit sa gorge se serrait._

_Il sentit un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre tenant l'arrière de sa tête, mais il ne pouvait pas penser correctement. Et avant qu'il ne sache, tout devint noir._

_Harry était heureusement juste à côté de lui, alors il put le rattraper quand il tomba. Il continua de crier le prénom de Louis, mais il semblait être complètement insensible. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur eux, et Harry le tint comme une mariée avant de donner un regard noir à ses parents._

_« -Vous voyez ce que vous avez fait ?! J'espère que vous êtes contents, dit-il sèchement._

_-Je te serais reconnaissante si tu pouvais l'emmener au lit et partir, demanda calmement la mère de Louis. »_

_Tout le corps d'Harry semblait engourdi et il voulait juste ramper dans le lit avec Louis, le tenir serré et lui dire que tout irait bien, même si c'était un mensonge flagrant._

_Harry se dirigea à l'étage, sans un mot, glissant Louis dans son lit avant d'enlever les cheveux de son visage et d'embrasser son front._

_« -Je vais résoudre ce problème, Lou. Je te le promets, murmura-t-il, caressant la pommette délicate avec son pouce. »_

_Quand il redescendit, tous les adultes discutaient tranquillement, manifestement contrariés._

_« -Alors, quoi ? C'est tout ? Vous allez essayer de me séparer de mon petit-ami ? Comment allez-vous faire exactement ? Nous sommes encore à l'école, vous savez, dit simplement Harry, croisant les bras._

_-Et je suis sûr que vous ne sortez pas ensemble à l'école, compte tenu de la façon dont tout le monde trouve ça mal. Ai-je raison ? contesta son père. »_

_Harry se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue, parce que son stupide et horrible père avait raison, ils ne se montraient pas en public. Les gays n'étaient pas vraiment acceptés, de sorte qu'ils se cachaient. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que leurs parents le prennent aussi mal._

_« -Cela ne signifie pas que vous m'empêcherez de le voir, dit-il sur la défensive._

_-Vraiment ? Si jamais je vous prends ensemble tous les deux, je t'envoie dans un internat à Paris. Ou mieux encore, l'armée. Ils seront peut-être en mesure de redresser ton cul de pédé, répondit sarcastiquement son père. »_

_Harry ferma les yeux, recroquevillant ses poings dans ses côtes._

_« -Louis est déjà en dépression, et il a suffisamment de problèmes. Il n'a pas besoin de toi pour rendre les choses difficiles, renchérit la mère de Louis._

_-Rendre les choses plus difficiles ? Je les rends meilleures ! cria Harry. »_

_Il essayait vraiment, vraiment, de garder son sang-froid, mais tout allait beaucoup trop loin._

_« -Alors pourquoi est-il toujours aussi malheureux, hein ? demanda amèrement le père de Louis._

_-Peut-être parce qu'il vous a comme parents ! hurla Harry. »_

_Il ne regretta pas du tout ses paroles. Louis vivait des moments difficiles à cause de ses parents. Ils avaient honte que leur fils soit en thérapie, et maintenant, ils étaient encore plus honteux qu'il soit gay._

_« -Harry ! siffla sa mère, plissant les yeux._

_-Non, je connais Louis mieux que personne. Vous allez le perdre de cette façon, dit froidement Harry._

_-Nous verrons cela, répondit le père de Louis. »_

_Harry secoua la tête, serra les dents, et se retourna pour sortir par la porte de devant._

_Il courut jusque chez lui aussi vite qu'il le put, ses poumons le brûlant par l'air frais de la nuit. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et se dirigea précipitamment pour regarder à la fenêtre la chambre de Louis. Il était encore évanoui, ce qui soulagea et effraya à la fois Harry._

Harry pressa les paumes de ses mains sur ses yeux, essayant de repousser cette nuit terrible. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais pardonné, ceux de Louis non plus. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'ils étaient séparés, et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était de se faufiler partout pour se voir, ce qui était incroyablement difficile à faire, puisque leurs parents étaient réellement strictes dans leur surveillance.

Louis se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, assis sur le petit siège près de celle-ci. Il saisit son cahier et un marqueur, et Harry soupira de soulagement, souriant à la vue de son petit-ami dans son sweat.

_Comment tu te sens ?_ griffonna Harry sur son propre cahier avant de le presser contre la fenêtre.

_Je vais bien_, répondit Louis.

_Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Ce n'est pas un drame de ne pas aller bien, bébé._

_J'ai peur, Harry._

Harry soupira à cela, regardant Louis mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

_Je le suis aussi, Lou. J'ai peur de te perdre, écrivit Harry, le montrant au garçon en face de lui._

Louis lu et le regarda fixement, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

_Lou, enfuyions-nous ensemble_, griffonna rapidement Harry.

Louis secoua la tête, roulant des yeux.

_Je souhaite que ce soit aussi simple, amour._

_Ca peut être aussi simple que ça. Nous pouvons faire nos valises et prendre un train pour Londres et y vivre ensemble._

_Ouais, et abandonner nos études ? Je le voudrais aussi, Harry. C'est un beau fantasme, mais nous savons tous les deux que ça ne marcherait pas._

Harry regarda la réponse pendant un moment, se mordant la langue. Louis avait raison, cela ne marcherait pas, même si c'était une magnifique idée.

_Nous pouvons passer à travers tout ça, tu sais._

_Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment possible, Harry._

_Tu t'es fait mal à nouveau ?_ écrit Harry après un moment.

Louis lu et montra son poignet bandé. Harry ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

_Louis…_

_Je suis vraiment fatigué. Je vais me coucher, répondit Louis._

_Non, Louis. Allez, ne fais pas ça._

_Je ne ferais rien, je suis juste fatigué. On se voit demain matin, non ?_

_Oui. Bonne nuit. Je t'aime._

_Je t'aime aussi._

Harry lui envoya un baiser et Louis sourit un peu avant de se lever et d'éteindre sa lumière. Harry fit de même, marchant vers son lit et se cachant sous les couvertures. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à Louis. Il pensait toujours à Louis, vraiment, mais la nuit était beaucoup plus effrayante. Il avait toujours peur de se réveiller et de savoir que Louis avait disparu. Il savait que son petit-ami envisageait le suicide tous les jours, et Harry essayait tant bien que mal de le faire se sentir mieux, mais vous ne pouvez pas faire beaucoup quand vous communiquez à travers une fenêtre. Des médicaments et un thérapeute n'étaient pas suffisants pour Louis, et cela rendait Harry malade d'inquiétude.

A l'école, ils n'avaient que le cours d'anglais ensemble, et ils étaient assis chacun à un bout de la classe. Ils ne se voyaient jamais et Louis manquait à Harry un peu plus chaque jour.

…

Un autre long et douloureux mois passa et l'anniversaire de Louis était le lendemain. Harry voulait tellement être avec lui pour son dix-huitième anniversaire, mais il ne pouvait pas, et ça l'énervait.

Ils se virent à la fenêtre ce soir-là.

_Presque bon anniversaire, bébé_, écrivit Harry sur son bloc-notes, le tenant contre la fenêtre.

_Merci._

_Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?_

_Très bien._

_Heureux d'avoir 18 ans ?_

_Non._

_Tu me manques._

_Ouais._

_Louis, s'il te plait._

_Je suis fatigué. Je vais dormir._

_Je comprends. Dors bien._

_Je t'aime, Harry. Tellement._

_Je t'aime aussi, Louis. Joyeux anniversaire. Je te verrai demain matin._

Louis ne répondit pas. Il se leva et éteignit la lumière, avant de ramper dans son lit.

La poitrine d'Harry était lourde d'inquiétude, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il pouvait dire que Louis avait eu une dure journée, et il comprenait ça, mais il n'était pas capable de l'aider.

…

Louis attendit jusque minuit. Il regarda l'horloge, il regarda les aiguilles s'approcher du douze. Il regarda les deux enveloppes se trouvant à côté de lui, une pour ses parents, une pour Harry.

« -Joyeux anniversaire à moi, murmura-t-il, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. »

Il prit la bouteille de somnifères qu'il avait achetée à la pharmacie plus tôt dans la semaine, se préparant pour cette nuit. Il regarda à sa fenêtre, voyant la lumière allumée dans la chambre de son petit-ami.

« -Bonne nuit, Harry. »

…

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par sa mère, quelque chose de tout à fait inhabituel.

« -Bonjour, chéri, dit-elle doucement, passant ses mains dans ses boucles désordonnées. »

Ses yeux étaient gonflés, et elle tenait une enveloppe blanche dans sa main libre.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il rapidement.

-Chéri, reste calme, d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer. Lis ça, d'accord ? Lis tout, commanda-t-elle doucement, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant. »

Il se redressa rapidement, prenant l'enveloppe de sa mère d'une main tremblante. Il l'ouvrit et tira la lettre.

_Harry,_

_Tu vas probablement me haïr maintenant. Tu es probablement en colère contre moi et je le comprends, mais s'il te plait, comprends que je ne pouvais plus le faire. Je devais m'enfuir, c'était la seule façon de partir. Dix-huit ans, c'est une assez longue période. Je te connais depuis treize ans. C'est assez fou._

_Je t'ai aimé pendant treize ans, j'espère que tu le sais. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu trouver le vrai amour avant de mourir. Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute, et tu n'aurais pas été en mesure de changer quoi que ce soit, donc ne te sens pas coupable. Je l'ai fait pour moi-même. Et je veux que tu saches, tu mérites d'être aimé. Je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse t'aimer autant que je l'ai fait, mais quelqu'un ici t'aime forcément, j'en suis sûr._

_Tu dois me promettre que tu trouveras cette personne. Je vais veiller sur toi, et j'espère que tu ne me rejoindras pas avant un long, très long moment. Tu dois vivre, Harry. Vis pour moi, d'accord ? S'il te plait, n'abandonne pas comme je l'ai fait. Tu as toujours été plus fort que moi._

_Je sais que nous nous reverrons, et je vais t'attendre. Mais dans de nombreuses années à partir de maintenant, d'accord ? Tu peux le faire, bébé. Je crois en toi. Je veux que tu deviennes musicien, comme tu l'as toujours voulu. Tu es tellement bon dans ce domaine et tu feras sourire des millions de personnes, j'en suis sûr._

_Je t'aime, Harry. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Tu mérites le bonheur plus que quiconque._

_Je t'aime, _

_Louis._

Harry hurla.

Il cria.

Il frappa à sa fenêtre.

Il courut chez Louis.

Et Louis n'était plus là.


End file.
